carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:St. Marks Koningstad
The Libertan national team will play two internatonal matches; against Spain and Belarus, on the 6th and the 10th of September 2013 for the FIFA World Cup qualification. Can Libertan national team trainer Simon Verwest have the permission of St. Marks Koningstad manager to move Libertan St. Marks Koningstad player Hans Oudberghen to Wikistad, Libertas on the 4th of September and to Minsk, Belarus on the 8th of September? Wabba The I (talk) 16:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I believed wikinations were not in World Cup qualifying. That's why we have the World Football Championship and this summer we'll have the IWO games football. HORTON11: • 17:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Who else (except wikinations) is in the World Football Championship? Where can I see those results? Why we can't participate the real World Cup and is it written down that we can't participate the real one? Wabba The I (talk) 17:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) That would be interfering with real world events/history. Plus the qualifying groups re already set and would be uneven with Libertas in them. Now the WFC has wikinations, as well as other small countries that don't make it to World Cup finals, plus an occasional larger guest country. Here you can find the website with the data. HORTON11: • 17:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : 1) Why do real countries (in World Cup) participate in that event? 2) Look at the national team page of Libertas on Wikistad. I fixed the tables. There is a group (with Spain, France, Finland, Belarus and Georgia) that just has five teams and Libertas is currently the sixth. I fixed results but Spain (like now in real) is still group winner and France (like now in real) is still second and Belarus (like now in real) is still last. 3) Libertas will not participate the real World Cup because they are not good enough to qualify. Their last participation was 1998 maybe or earlier. Wabba The I (talk) 17:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Player Anyone interested in Mehmet Aliyev? HORTON11: • 14:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Inconsistency The Alexandria Koningstad section says were replaced by Dinamo Drenthe at the end of the 1983-84 Second League. However, the Dinamo Drenthe section of the FC Drenthe page says they did not participate in the Second League until the 1986-87 season. 77topaz (talk) 04:09, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll just add another team then thanks for pointing it out. HORTON11: • 13:08, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Thomas Rowney In the Anne van der Bruggen page it says, In December 2012, he joined St. Marks Koningstad in exchange for keeper Thomas Rowney. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Then, Rowney's page needs to be changed. 77topaz (talk) 03:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) St. Marks should probably make some transfers before the end of the transfer window, since they have only one forward left now. 77topaz (talk) 21:47, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I have a few in mind. HORTON11: • 04:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Transfer Is there any transfer possibility to the Libertan First League? Wabba The I (talk) 21:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) What do you have in mind? HORTON11: • 04:52, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Does not matter. Wabba The I (talk) 11:23, September 6, 2016 (UTC)